


New Friends: The Mechanic and his Receptionist

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has car trouble, Jim and Gaila help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: The Mechanic and his Receptionist

There was something very wrong with his car. Hikaru recommended this garage near their building and that's where he went; Enterprise Auto Repairs. He sat in the office with the bubbly redhead who took his information while someone looked at his car.

"So, the good news, it's a simple fix. The bad news, I don't have the part. I put in an order for it and it should be here tomorrow, Bones." Leonard looked up into a pair of insanely blue eyes. The man was tall, with a slight tan, blonde hair that looked like he ran his hands through it a few times and a devil may care smirk on his face. The southern doctor was as straight as they come but he was seriously considering batting for the other team at the moment.

"B… Bones?" he asked.

"You're the guy who lives across the hall from Hik, he said you were a surgeon. Nickname for old military surgeons was sawbones. I like Bones better. I'm Jim, by the way."

Leonard nodded, "Okay, Jim. So, how much is it gonna cost me for you to fix... whatever is wrong with it?"

"Nothing, you get the friends and family discount," Jim told him.

"That's funny. Seriously, what's it gonna cost?" Leonard asked the tall blonde.

Jim chuckled, "Seriously, nothing. I'm even gonna let you borrow my car so you can go to work."

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"No catch. Hikaru said you were cool and I know where you live. I live upstairs, I don't need a car, I only have one because it was my dad's. As for your car, it really is a simple fix and I wouldn't feel right taking your money for it."

"Your boss must hate you," Leonard groaned. Back home, it was common in their little town outside Atlanta to swap services instead of cash but in a big city like San Francisco, not so much.

"I am the boss and you look like someone who could use a favor or two," Jim told him.

"You own this place? You're only, what… twenty-five?"

"Twenty-seven, but close enough. The short version is that I had some trouble a few years back and if someone didn't do me a few favors, I wouldn't be here. I like to pay it forward when I can. Look, I got another car comin' in. Gaila, give him the keys to the Chevy. I'll see you later, Bones." With that, Jim ran off to the car that just pulled in.

Gaila, the bubbly redhead smiled, "I see he hooked another one."

"Huh?" Leonard asked.

"Jim has a habit of picking up strays. That's how I ended up here," she said. When he raised an eyebrow, she sighed. "My dad sold me to a pimp when I was sixteen. I was forced to do a lot of things that I didn't want to do. When I was finally brave enough to leave, he beat me half to death. Jim found me, patched me up, gave me a place to stay and a job and he paid my pimp to leave me alone. Whatever happened to you, he sees it. I don't know how he does it but he does. I'll call you when he done with your car. Have fun." She tossed the keys at him.

Leonard's jaw dropped when he looked at the 1965 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. He wasn't sure if he wanted to drive it or live in it. "Crazy kid."


End file.
